


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon! Donghyuck, M/M, jisung is marks brother, like a literal demon, markhyuck, probably, will have 3 parts to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark came into school one afternoon and the dry erase board on his desk has something that he didn’t write. He assumed it was a friend so, just to amuse himself, he responded to the words on the board with his own. The next day when he came back, there’s another response, only this time, the response isn’t so friendly.OrDonghyuck is a demon, and mark has a magical dry erase board that lets him talk to demons.They both grow to be infatuated with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt on the internet but I changed it a little! Tell me if I should continue with this or nah! Enjoy~

Mark walked into his last class of the day, just wanting to go home.  
Who could blame him? He's been stuck in this hell hole since seven this morning. 

Luckily his last class was art, and his teacher did not give a fuck about what they did. 

Everyone had assigned seats and was allowed to bring one thing for their table. Mark had decided to bring a dry erase board with a bunch of markers. 

Jisung had gotten into a recycling phase and was monitoring his use of papers. Therefore, this was a good alternative. 

The only rule for their one object was they had to leave it at art class all day and then bring it home. Mark often got other people writing on his board but it didn't bother him. He found it amusing when his schoolmates drew different penises over the board.

The best one had to be the most realistic drawing of a penis he's seen. It looked so real that mark was a little worried when he came in, they had found skin colored markers so it was colored in too. 

But today it was different, there were no phallic shapes, or small doodles. 

Today there was writing sprawled across the dry erase board. The letters were close together with huge space between each word. 

'Why is blood used to summon demons?' 

Under it was a pentagram, with his red marker drawn over it. As if it was supposed to be blood dripping out. 

Knowing that he should be creeped out, but he wasn't. It was high school, there was going to be odd teenagers here and there. 

Taking his blue marker, he scribbled back a reply. Knowing that the chance of someone replying was slim to none. 

'Blood is thicker then other liquids. And it ties the demon to the human for the contract' 

Looking at his writing and deciding that it needed a smiley face. 

Now that that was done mark moved onto his actual art project. Drawing a picture of his family. 

(His stick figure one was rejected, because that's not real art apparently.)  
\-------------------------------------

The next day, mark knew it was dumb but he was excited to see if he had gotten a response. 

He had thought about it last night and why didn't they google it or something? 

Speed walking into the art room, and plopping down on his chair he reached for his dry erase board. 

'Silly mortal! Who do you think you are! I am great demon!' 

Scribbled across the board in the same writing as yesterday. This was not what mark was expecting. 

Looking at the writing in disbelief, who thought this was funny? Jisung had better jokes then this. (And that's saying something)

Taking out his blue marker once more, he had to write in the corner of the board. The only blank space available since this 'demon' didn't know how to write in a straight line. 

'Yeah, and I'm the queen of England. I am the great human!' 

And that was that, or so he thought. When the bell had rung and he was putting away his family portrait, he glanced at the board.

The writing had changed, his response was gone. New writing was scribbled across. 

That wasn't possible? Nobody had come to write on it. It had been next to him the whole time. 

'I am the great Donghyuck! Thousands of years old! You are not the queen!' 

Okay, apparently this 'demon' did not understand sarcasm. 

"Mark! The bell had rung!" His teacher called. 

In a split second mark slipped the board under his arm and left the room with it. 

Trudging to his house whilst beating himself up mentally for binging a possibly possessed board home with him. 

Opening up the front door, and continuing to walk around. Deciding where to go, if he wanted to continue speaking to a demon or play it safe. 

"Mom, I'm home!" He yelled. Knowing that she was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for their family. 

"Welcome back! Do you have homework?"

"Yeah, I'm going to my room now." 

Looks like his choice was made for him, or well just where he was going to converse with a demon. 

Going to his room, not to do homework though. Closing the door behind him and then sliding down so his back was against the door. 

This time pulling out a purple marker, mark decided to ask this 'demon' the important questions. 

'Can you help me with homework?' 

Waiting to see if before was a fluke or just a prank, when there was no response mark let out a breath of relief. 

It would have been nice to get help with his work but it was for the best that his dry erase board wasn't possessed. 

Getting started on his work, without the help of a demon. Speeding through his work, trying to minimize his suffering time. 

Huffing out a sigh mark dropped his pen, he had finally finished. 

Letting his head tilt back, resting in on the door. Sticking his hands up in the air, hearing his bones shift back into space after sitting still for so long. 

Closing the notebook he had been writing in, stuffing it in his backpack with the rest of his now finished work. 

"Mark! Dinner!" His mother called, from downstairs. Letting out one more sigh, he braced himself to stand up. 

Standing up, and then shifting his weight to his left side of his body when he realized his foot was asleep. 

Lifting his foot up to wiggle it, trying to return feeling to his limb. When the numbness started to disappear, he turned around. Going to open the door so he could eat and then finally go to bed. 

When he felt his foot step on something, looking down to see the damage he caused. Picking up the dry erase board so he could look over it. 

Flipping it around so the part that you wrote on was facing him, he looked at in shock. In bright red the demon had actually responded. 

'Seriously? I have my own work to do. Humans, always asking for dumb things'

Looking at the words, he had managed to find a portal or something to the demon world and he asked for help with homework. He deserved that. 

'What the difference between demons and the devil?' 

Leaving his own question on the board, he placed it on his bed and then rushed downstairs, going his mom wouldn't question his lateness. 

What was Mark getting himself into?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the last chapter will be out but thank you for reading! Please enjoy! Thank you for leaving comments!

Sitting down at the table, to find that his younger brother still hadn't come out of his own room. 

Greeting his father and mother, trying to appear like he wasn't panicking over the fact that he could have a demon on his case. 

"Jisung! Now!" His mother called for his brother once more, meaning business. 

"Coming!" His brother yelled back, scrambling down the stairs and sliding to his seat. 

"Finally." Marks father said jokingly, putting the newspaper he had been reading on his lap. 

Thanking their mom for cooking, they started to serve themselves. It was steak and mashed potatoes for dinner with a side of carrots. 

While his parents chatted about their day, mark poked at his food. Not really in the mood to eat. 

"Mark, are you okay?" His brother whispered across the table, as to not interrupt their parents. 

"Yeah, not hungry." Mark answered, in the same hushed tone. 

"If you eat my carrots, I'll take your steak." Jisung bargained, voice a little louder then he meant. 

"No swapping food kids, eat your vegetables jisung." Their father said, shooting him a look. 

Huffing out a sigh, jisung stabbed a carrot and popped it in his mouth. 

"Good." His father said, giving him a nod and then returning to his conversation. 

Mark looked down at his own plate, seeing his steak touching his carrots and his potatoes looking like a pile of mush. 

Taking a forkful of potatoes with a carrot on top, mark began to eat. 

Saving the steak for last, knowing that his parents would get up to clean when they were done. 

Just like he thought, his mom got up first. Taking her plate to wash and then put in the dishwasher to dry. Following her lead, his dad joined her. 

Quickly mark gave jisung half of his steak and took the carrots that were remaining on the youngers plate. 

Sending his brother a wink, mark quickly ate the carrots so if their parents returned, they couldn't prove anything. 

Hearing his brother let out a giggle before shoving the steak in his mouth. Leaving mark at the table as he went to go take his plate to wash. 

Mark continued to eat, anxiously thinking about the board upstairs. 

When he went to give himself another forkful on auto pilot, he heard his fork scrape against his plate; causing him to grimace at himself. 

Standing up, he went to go wash his plate, not wanting his parents to yell at him. 

Turning on the faucet, and sticking his plate under the stream of water. Scalding water was pouring out, burning Mark's hand. 

Powering through the hot water, mark washed the plate and his utensils. Turning off the water, he went and dried his hands. Looking at then after drying them, he saw that his hands were now a lobster red. 

Deciding that it was fine, he rushed back to his room. Banging his toe against the door wasn't a part of his plan, but it happened anyway. 

Resisting the urge to curse loudly, since his parents were home and didn't like him cursing. 

Ignoring the throbbing in his pinkie toe and the slight numbness in his fingers, he continued to his rooms. 

Closing the door behind him, to ensure that he wouldn't be interrupted. 

Flinging himself on the bed, barely avoiding the wall; he sat down next to the board. 

Picking it up gently and tentatively placing it on his lap he read over the sentence the other had written. 

'Demons are many, the devil is the ruler, aka my dad' 

Taking that response in, mark looked at the board in more concern then before. The first part made sense, but knowing that mark was kinda talking to royalty somehow was more then a little frightening. 

Taking his marker, mark scribbled back a reply, a lame one, but a reply nonetheless. 

'Cool, my dad is a doctor' 

That was a really shitty reply, did demons even have doctors? Would he have to explain what a doctor was? 

Luckily mark didn't have to think about what demons knew and what they didn't for too long. 

'I guess, but he treats me like I'm a kid still. What's your name?' 

Was it the best idea to be telling this person his information, probably not but mark wasn't known for making good choices. 

'Mark. How old are you?' 

If the demon was older than him did he have to use hyung? Was this demon Korean too? They were writing in English but who knows. 

'I'm sixteen in human years, you?' 

Well this conversations was just reminding mark of the ones he had on omegle. 

Hopefully Donghyuck wouldn't send a picture of his penis. 

'Seventeen.'

Why not give him his social security too? Mark was never very good at this stranger danger thing. 

When Donghyuck didn't reply within a minute, mark questioned himself. Had he done anything wrong? 

Putting the board back down, mark decided to get ready for bed. Going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face. 

Returning to his room, he checked the board one more time for a response. There wasn't any. 

Turning off the lights, mark got into bed. 

Knowing that it wasn't a normal beginning of a friendship but mark and Donghyuck weren't normal. 

\-------------------------------------  
It had been a few weeks since mark had found out about his possessed board, and he had continued to write to Donghyuck everyday. He had switched boards, so the one he resided in was at home. 

But late at night when mark and Donghyuck wrote to each other was when things get strange. 

Mark seems to get dizzy if he's writing to the younger at sundown. 

It's the same for Donghyuck but they had decided to continue writing. 

Everyday when mark was done with school he'd go home and write to Donghyuck. They'd do their homework at the same time, because apparently demons have to go to school still. 

Today was no different, mark was writing to Donghyuck.

They were "fighting" about homework. Mark thought his homework was harder, he was an over achiever according to the younger. 

Donghyuck was just lazy, really lazy. 

They had never seen each other but they had given the other a brief description of what they looked like. 

The way Donghyuck had described himself made him sound like a normal kid. He didn't have wings, red eyes or anything. The only cool thing he had was a sarcastic personality that made mark giggle uncontrollably. 

Mark knew that he had gave a pretty bad description of himself but to his own defense he was never good at talking himself up. 

Reading Donghyuck's newest message, made him giggle. 

'Ok smarty pants, suck a cow oh wait humans already do that!'

Donghyuck had been appalled to find out that humans took milk from cows. 

But his father was the devil himself? Mark was still confused on the whole situation. But Donghyuck was worth it. 

'Night hyuck! I have school.' 

Mark wrote, in twirly letters. Knowing that the younger would make some kind of joke. 

Laughing at the image of Donghyuck thinking of a response, mark put down the board and laid down in bed. 

Going to sleep, was difficult for mark. It always was, he was too excited for the next day. 

But he managed to lull himself to bed, thinking about talking to Donghyuck tomorrow.   
\-------------------------------------

Mark woke up in a daze, his eyes were crusted shut. Rubbing his eyes in a attempt to remove the crust. 

When he managed to get off most of the sleep on his eyes, he opened them expecting to see his room. 

But that wasn't what he found, he was in a room but not his. 

The walls were a sky blue, unlike his beige ones. 

Their was a bookshelf in front of him, full of astronomy books. 

The writing on the books was something mark couldn't understand. 

It looked like the writing Donghyuck had shown him? What was this?  
Was this some weird joke?

Hearing a groan from behind him, mark turned around. His back hitting the wall, almost giving himself whiplash he looked at the person who made the noise. 

It was a boy, a boy who looked like an honest angel. He had brown hair, it looked like the color of chocolate with highlights of caramel. His skin was a sun kissed tan, he looked amazing but mark was a little worried about being in a strangers bed. 

Taping the strangers leg, he hoped he hadn't gotten kidnapped. 

"Dad, it's Saturday..." The person mumbled. 

"I'm not your dad." Mark answered back, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. 

The person let a high pitched shriek, when they heard marks reply. 

Sitting up, the stranger looked at mark in fear, while mark looked at them in surprise. 

Shouldn't he be the one surprised? He was the one taken here after all. 

"Don't freak out, I don't know what happening either." Mark tried to calm down the stranger. 

"It's a little to late for that!" The boy answered, no longer looking terrified. 

"Sorry, but why am I here?" Mark asked, hoping that the other would have an answer for him. 

"No clue! The last thing I remember was writing to mark." The boy replied looking unsure of himself 

"Mark?" His own name sounded foreign to his ears. 

The stranger nodded, looking at mark up and down. Making mark want to crawl into a hole and hide. 

"By chance, are you Donghyuck?" Mark asked hoping that the answer was no, not because he didn't want to meet him but because that would mean two things. 

One, he was in the demon world.   
Two, he was more in love with Donghyuck then he was before. 

"Mark?" The younger questioned, his eyes widening in surprise. 

Letting out a sigh, mark nodded at the younger.

"Good morning hyuck." 

Well at least they got to meet, right?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! It's finished!!! Thank you for reading!! Please continue to read my works! ^_^

Donghyuck's appearance might have made him look like an angel, but his personality wasn't so sweet. 

The boy had ridiculed Mark's outfit after he got over his shock.

There was really nothing wrong with Mark's clothes, he was wearing the same thing as Donghyuck! 

"You're ridiculous, hyuck." Mark said, shaking his head knowing that he had a fond smile on his face. 

"You love me." 

Well he couldn't exactly disagree with the younger, but he had hoped his confession would come later in the day. 

Not allowing himself to speak just so he wouldn't start to stutter, making him lose the cool points he had. 

In retrospect mark should have said something to fool Donghyuck, but remember mark wasn't that bright. 

"Mark?" The younger boy questioned gently, as if testing the water. 

"Go ahead, you can laugh." Mark mumbled, his cheeks and ears painted a ruby red. 

"Why would I laugh?" The boy continued to question, grabbing Mark's hands in his own. 

Mark's hands were rough, there were callous on the knuckles but Donghyuck loved them, he loved how different they were to his own, how well they fit in his. 

"Hyuck?" The older questioned back, his voice cracking, which would make his face go red if it hadn't been already. 

"Mark, I like you. You, all of you sadly. I like the way you try so hard, and that you try your best to make people happy." Donghyuck said, his own cheeks a pastel pink. His eyes were determined, a look that made mark want to pause time and be with him forever. 

"I like you." And they're was the final blow, mark would like those on his tombstone. 

Mark was never good with words, preferring to observe people instead, he was known to be quite passive but this one time he would not let his chance fly away. 

"I lik-like you too." Mark said, trying to look Donghyuck in the eyes. 

Seeing so many emotion in Donghyuck eyes so quickly amazed mark. 

Happiness, excitement, love, but there was another emotion there that mark knew well, worry.

Hearing someone knock on the door, bursting the bubble they had managed to create. 

Looking around mark looked for somewhere he could hide.   
He was a human in the demon world after all. 

Seeing mark all flustered made Donghyuck laugh, causing mark to pout at the younger. 

This was not how he had expected his confession to turn out.

"Come in Taeyong."   
Donghyuck said, still holding Mark's hand. 

The door opened up, showing a very stern looking male behind it. 

He opened his mouth, saying something that mark couldn't understand. The tone of voice was all mark could go by, and he did not sound happy. 

"This is mark, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Both mark and the stranger exclaimed. 

"Yes, boyfriend." Donghyuck told them, smiling sweetly at mark.

Causing mark to melt, and actually let out a girlish giggle. 

"Donghyuck! You're a kid! You have a fiancé already!" Taeyong yelled, causing mark to shrink himself. 

Trying to make himself as small as possible, wanting to hide himself. 

According to Donghyuck, his fiancé was in love with someone else, that they had agreed that when they were of age they'd call off the marriage. 

"Renjun knows, he's the one who told me to date him." Donghyuck said, picking something out of his nails. 

Donghyuck was shorter than mark, but here he looked a lot bigger then him (mark had asked earlier, causing them to compare.) His shoulders wide, back straight, he was standing up for himself. 

He was acting like he was confident in himself, but now his hand was the sweaty one. 

Squeezing it in what mark hoped could pass as reassuring, mark wanted to ask who this male was and why he had the power to make Donghyuck nervous. 

"Donghyuck! That's not your decision to make!" The older male screamed, his face getting red out of anger. 

"It's not my decision for who I want to marry? That's dumb, like hella dumb." Donghyuck said, glaring at the taller male. 

Watching the younger stand up, mark questioned what he was doing. 

"Hyuck what are w-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence, when Donghyuck had stood up he had mark do the same. 

Feeling the younger squeeze his hand was reassuring, mark knew why all those romance movies pan down for this moment. 

Donghyuck looked at the male and opened his mouth, like he was preparing to say something. 

But instead of speaking, they ran.

Donghyuck leading, mark getting half dragged, half running with him. 

Hearing the younger lee let out a laugh, that was very airy and had no actual sound coming out mad mark join in. 

Their laughter loud in the otherwise silent village. 

Running after the brunette was tiring, mark was pretty sure he'd never need to exercise again. 

Right foot, left foot. That's what mark kept repeating in his head. Mark wasn't doing to bad though, he had only almost tripped twice. (Small miracles). 

Eventually Donghyuck had decided they had run far enough or that he took pity on the gasping for air mark. 

Either way mark was happy to stop the running. Putting his hands on his knees, and taking deep breaths, letting them out. 

Hearing someone laugh at him while he was doing this, made his flush but he was pretty sure his face had already been red from the running. 

Looking at the younger when he had somewhat regained his breath, they had managed to run away from the man but mark wasn't sure what this meant now. 

He had to go back to his world, he didn't belong here after all. As much as he would love staying with hyuck, he has his own responsibilities. 

"Hyuck, I gotta go back." Mark told the younger, collapsing on the grass 

"What! But we just ran away, we can't go back right now!" Donghyuck whined, plopping next to mark. 

The younger's head resting on marks shoulder, allowing mark to nuzzle the younger. 

"Not to your house, dummy." Mark said, although it was muffled since his lips were pressed against the brunette locks. 

"Oh." It seemed with what had just gone on, Donghyuck had forgotten about mark not living here. 

"Plus you have school too." Mark tried to reason, wanting the small frown to come off the youngers face. 

It seemed to do the opposite, making the younger grimace instead of smiling. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Donghyuck wiggled around so he was laying down. 

Taking mark with him once more, he maneuvered the two of them. 

Mark's arm was under Donghyuck's head, pulling him close to his chest. The younger's arms were squished between them. 

Although their limbs were falling asleep and mark was a little embarrassed that the younger could hear his heart beat, this was the happiest mark had been. 

Taking his fingers to run them through the soft brown hair, he combed through them unconsciously. 

Feeling the younger nuzzle into his touch made mark feel proud, laying here with Donghyuck reminded him of those night where he and jisung would sleepover in the living room. 

Disney movies playing in the background, popcorn spilled everywhere and two boys laying side by side on the floor. 

It was his childhood, Donghyuck made mark feel like he had no worries, that he could relax, he didn't have to tiptoe around the younger. 

"Hyuck?"

"Mm?" The younger mumbled, his head pressed to Mark's chest. 

"I love this, but I gotta go home hyuckie." 

"Are you sure?" Donghyuck asked in the same tone you use to your parents when you don't want to leave a friends house. 

"Yeah hyuck, I have exams, so do you." Mark said with a knowing smile, Donghyuck hated tests but he hated failing more. 

"We don't know how you got here though, maybe its irreversible." Donghyuck said, looking up at mark, his chocolate eyes meeting marks darker ones. 

"We don't know until we try."

"Fine." Letting out a sigh Donghyuck untangled his limbs from Mark's.   
Holding out his hand so mark could take it. 

Grasping hyuck's hand firmly before pulling himself up firmly. 

Donghyuck had a different plan and pulled mark into his chest, effectively making mark flush. Placing his lips on marks forehead, and letting them linger for a second before backing away and turning around. 

"C'mon lee, or maybe you don't want to go?" Donghyuck said, looking over his shoulder to smirk at the elder. 

Sputtering out a response would have given the younger satisfaction so mark looked at the floor and walked to the younger and intertwined their hands. 

Locking them together, making Donghyuck let out a giggle that mark wanted to record and listen to for the rest of his life. 

Walking back holding hands, they tried to make it back to the castle but before they could get back to the village they ran into a few teens. 

"Guys look! It's the prince!" One of the teens exclaimed, his aura telling that he was the alpha of the group. 

"Fuck off kei." Donghyuck said, standing in front of mark.

"Yeah, sure. Let's listen to the boy who can't transform yet." The same kid scoffed, the rest of his group seemed like they wanted to back off but they had no choice really. 

"I don't wanna do this right now, so fuck off, now." Donghyuck said, mark could hear his voice beginning to change from his usual soft voice to a rough one. Mark would be lying if he said that it wasn't hot. 

"Let's dance pretty boy." And with that the black haired boy, turned into a bull. 

He snorts angrily, before charging at the two of them. 

Letting a high pitched scream, mark grabbed Donghyuck's shirt with his free hand. The soft fabric comforting mark for a second. 

Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact, but it didn't come. 

Opening his eyes, he realized that his feet were no longer planted on the floor and that he was no longer holding Donghyuck's hand. 

Looking around, he noticed a few things. 

First, Donghyuck's arms were tightly holding mark up. 

Two, Donghyuck had giant wings, they looked like ravens wings. 

Third and final, underneath them was a black cat sitting on top of the now unconscious bull. 

Placing mark back down on the floor, Donghyuck's wings disappeared. 

"I thought demons didn't have wings!" Mark exclaimed, his eyes wide in surprise. 

"They don't. I'm a special case, unique if you will." Donghyuck said, looking at mark and then looking at the group of teens. 

Walking over to them, Donghyuck started talking to them in the same language he did to taeyong earlier. 

Walking back over to mark with a satisfied smirk on his face and the cat on his head 

"What's that?" Mark asked pointing at the cat. 

"It's a cat, don't you humans have them?" Donghyuck asked actually puzzled. 

"Yeah! But is a real cat or renjun?" Mark asked, knowing that his boyfriends friend could turn into a cat. 

"Hello human, I'm renjun. This idiots fiancé." The cat greeted him, jumping from Donghyuck's head. 

"Hey I'm mark, his boyfriend." Mark greeted back, waving at the cat. 

"He asked his dad to bring you here for me, you'll be back by tomorrow. As if no time had passed at all." Donghyuck explained, making renjun grow a smirk. 

"I just came to tell you guys before you attempted something crazy." Glancing at Donghyuck when he finished his sentence. 

"I came here to have a good Time and honestly I feel so attacked right now." Donghyuck said, clutching his chest, making mark shake his head at him. 

"Go home, sleep." Renjun said walking away, still as a cat. 

Grabbing Donghyuck's hand once more, they walked past the village, to the castle Donghyuck resided in. 

They entered the castle, tiptoeing past the servants quarters to avoid taeyong and whoever else might be lurking. 

Making it back to where they started their day, they sat down on the bed, sitting opposite of each other. 

Mark sitting criss cross applesauce, Donghyuck sitting on his butt with his legs straight out, as if he couldn't bare not touching the elder. 

"I'll write to you still, is that alright?" As the day had progressed mark had begun to voice his thoughts aloud. 

"I hope so, what kind of boyfriend doesn't write?" 

"A shitty one."

Laying down, mark felt his head hit the pillow. Feeling Donghyuck squirm his way to him, they reassumed the position from this morning. 

Both of them nodding off to sleep, mark taking the tips of his fingers and outlining the younger's features, trying to bind them to his memory. 

"I really like you." 

Drifting off to sleep, he let himself be held by the boy he had fallen in love with, the demon boy who looked sweet, Donghyuck. 

"I really like you too."

_______________________________________

"Mark! School!" 

Falling off the bed, mark quickly shot up from off the floor, looking around he recognized his walls, the posters he had hung up. 

The small dry erase board was hanging on his wall, near the pillow.

Looking at it, he saw the handwriting that he had fallen in love with. 

'One day I'll be king, will you be my queen?' 

Flushing a pastel pink, he took the lid off the marker that accompanied the board. Scribbling his answer before putting the marker back and running downstairs. 

"Mark where have to been?" His mother exasperatedly asked him. 

"Traveling other realms, you know the norm." 

Letting out a laugh at what his mother didn't know, that he was talking to a demon, said demon was dating his son, and had kinda proposed. 

Leaving to school in the best mood possible, he went to do his tests, without stressing over them. Maybe just maybe Donghyuck was his good luck charm.   
_______________________________________

The board stated unwritten as mark left, the proposal still there and the reply written underneath, as if to remind the two boys of each other. 

 

'Yes'

Mark knew that his relationship was strange but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
